


Puppy!Blaine Verse

by itallstartedwithharry



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots of puppy!Blaine and his owner Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> In this ficlet Blaine is a real puppy :) Also this was my first try at fanfiction.

Inspired by [this adorable art](http://magicalplaylist.tumblr.com/post/14138602371/borrowed-puppy-blaine-and-hes-appropriately) by magicalplaylist

*

Blaine is woken up by his ear flopping across his face. He freezes for a moment in fear before he feels the warm puff of his human’s breath. His human ( _Kurt_ , he remembers him saying) seemed to be growling quietly in his sleep. Blaine giggled, the sound coming out as a quiet yip, thankfully not waking Kurt up. This was only his third night with his new human and he already loved him so much. Blaine remembers his old humans wouldn’t like it when Blaine was loud, or went on the furniture…he shivered at the memory of going to bed in the cold dark room all by himself with no treats. As if in response, he felt Kurt’s hand come up around his head and tuck him in closer. Blaine gently licked his arm, looking forward to a new day of playing. Yesterday Blaine had gotten five whole treats all to himself  _and_  Kurt had given him the toy in the shape of the thing Kurt wore on his neck. He remembered Kurt’s laugh when he hid behind his legs when he found out that the toy squeaked. His human had the best laugh in the entire world, and he *always* spoke in a happy voice. As he thought about Kurt, Blaine’s tail began wagging and he accidentally hit Kurt in the nose.

“Blaine?”

Kurt’s sleepy voice caused Blaine to roll over so fast his nose bumped into Kurt’s forehead. Whining, he buried his face under the covers.

“Awww don’t be scared! It’s okay you woke me up, I haven’t shared a bed with anyone before either…and as much as I deny it, I think sometimes I snore.” Kurt whispered the second part, as if sharing a secret with him.

Blaine popped back out of the cover, giving Kurt his very greatest “I’m sorry” face.

Kurt leaned over and kissed him on top of his head before lying back down. “Let’s go back to bed okay? I love you.”

Blaine felt like he could chase a thousand squirrels and fetch a ball around the world after that kiss, but if Kurt wanted to sleep then he would sleep too. They could play first thing in the morning. Blaine snuggled in Kurt’s grip again, feeling like the luckiest puppy in the entire world. He loved his human more than anything.

Well…almost anything…he  _really_ loved his squeaky bowtie.


	2. Cookies and Colors

Blaine peeked around the corner, watching his human leaning over the kitchen counter. Kurt’s tongue was sticking out as he squeezed different tubes over what must be people food, because Blaine never remembered his food smelling so good. Blaine dropped the rope toy he was holding as he trotted over to Kurt’s chair, sniffing the amazing smells all over the kitchen. He sat like a good boy, looking up at Kurt and giving him a grade-A “I’ve never been fed” face. Pouting when he doesn’t get acknowledged, Blaine let out a small whimper and bumped Kurt’s toe with his nose.

Kurt gave a small jump, making a disgruntled noise under his breath before turning and seeing Blaine. Tongue hanging out and eyes shining with joy; Blaine smiled more than it should be possible for a dog to smile. Clicking his tongue, Kurt picked up Blaine and turned him towards to counter.

“Take a look, Blaine! I’ve been watching YouTube videos on frosting design and I wanted to try it out for myself!” Kurt proudly surveyed the seven large sugar cookies he had frosted already, each displaying colorful scenery or detailed flowers.

Blaine yipped in response, and Kurt turned him back around and looked into his eyes.

“Now I’ll let you stay here, but  _only_  if you’re good and don’t distract me with your cuteness, okay?” He smiled when Blaine licked his nose in response before placing him on his lap and turning his focus to the colored bags of frosting.

Blaine sits very still for a long time, maybe three whole minutes, before he becomes curious and pops up, resting his paws on the counter.

Kurt starts, causing the outline of the frosting snowflake to be crooked.

“Blaine!” Kurt sighs and tries to manipulate his elbows to avoid Blaine’s head and give himself room for the design details. Which works until Blaine finds some frosting smeared on his elbow and goes to work cleaning it up.

Blaine smiles to himself when he hears Kurt laugh, finishing the frosting before turning around and placing his paws on Kurt’s chest.

“Blaaaine.” Kurt shakes his head, “Look at that snowflake…I don’t think I’ll be sending this one into competition anytime soon.” He sighs. “You may be adorable, but you’re not the best sous chef.”

Blaine starts wiggling in his grip, causing Kurt to place him back on his lap, laughing when Blaine reaches for the counter again.

“Always jumping on the furniture…maybe if you have your own seat I won’t make as many mistakes.” After checking that any sharp or hot objects weren’t on the counter, he places Blaine on the stool and stands up, allowing Blaine to peek over the counter and watch him.

Blaine wags his tail as he watches Kurt play with all the pretty colors. Blaine’s eyes light up as he has an idea – what if he helped Kurt get the colors out of the bags? Backing up to the edge of the stool, Blaine jumps up onto the counter, running around in a circle in excitement before sitting next to the bags of frosting. Kurt is leaning so close to the cookie that he didn’t notice Blaine until he nosed a bag of frosting towards him.

“Okay, now you’re choosing the color options?” Giggling, Kurt takes the bright blue Blaine had chosen and begins to work on an abstract design.

Thrilled Kurt liked his help; Blaine grabbed a hot pink tube and jumped on top of it, causing frosting to shoot all over Kurt’s hands.

“Blaine!” Kurt gasped, and turned to see Blaine proudly dragging another tube of frosting towards him, stepping on it until a pile of purple frosting joined the line of pink on the counter. Blaine joyfully stepped into it, mixing the two colors together until his paws and nose were covered in sticky frosting.

“I…Blaine-“ Kurt surveyed the remaining cookies, four of which had been accidentally decorated by Blaine’s enthusiastic frosting playtime. He reached out with his own pink-frosted hands and Blaine trotted over before sitting directly in front of Kurt – directly on top of the light blue frosting he had been working with and practically emptying it. Between the blue frosting now covering Kurt’s forearm and the look on Blaine’s face like he’d never been more proud of anything – Kurt burst out laughing.

As Kurt started laughing, Blaine rolled over in glee, enjoying the fun stickiness of the color in his fur. Kurt picked him up, holding him close as he frosted the remaining cookies with one hand, alternating between smiles and bowties. When Kurt finished with the colors, Blaine was placed back on the counter as Kurt put the cookies away on a platter. As he waiting for Kurt to come back, Blaine decided that the green tube hadn’t been played with enough. As he covered his paws and tried to spread them as far as possible, he yipped in surprise as Kurt pulled him off the counter.

“Now I think the two of us need to get the frosting off! Let’s give you a bath first so I can see the black curls hiding under that lovely, sticky pink-purple-green mess.”

Blaine sighed, he didn’t like bath time that much. But playing with Kurt and the colors was so worth it.


End file.
